Sirvia
by withraytoro'sMOM
Summary: When a woman returns to England after hearing of Lord Voldemort's return, she brings back her daughter, Sirivia. Tensions and hormones arise.. Set Pre6th Year. HPOFC, SBOFC, other pairings later on..


Okay. This is a REALLY old story I wrote in like, 6th grade - 7th grade summer. Back in my 'ZOMG IT'S HARRY POTTTTTTTTERRRRRRRRRRR' stage.. Since then I have moved on and discovered more eh-hem.. nevermind..

Anyways, I don't expect to update this story unless I get some MAJOR reveiws and people bow down and worship me. So.. yeah..

Oh yeah. I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I only own Sirivia, a couple hundred C.D.'s, and two cats.. Well, I really don't OWN the cats. my mom does... I guess o.O

----------------------------------

Remus Lupin laughed as a clumsy girl of sixteen stumbled over the loose step leading up to the building they were about to enter. The girl glared at him in a mocking manor and jumped back up, wiping her hands on the seat of her jeans.

"Hardy Har-Har." she stated, and then turned her attention to the mansion standing in front of her. "Where are we"  
"Classified Information." Remus replied, and opened the door for the girl, as she struggled with her many bags.  
The pair where actually in a heavily wooded area north of France, and the building in question was one of Dumbledore's many unplotable homes, which was now being used as the new Order of the Phoenix headquarters. "Wow! This place is HUMUNGOUS!"

Sirivia White was amazed by the abundance of the room she'd entered. It was about as big as her whole house back in the States. The girl's mother had come back to England a year after learning about Lord Voldemort's return, to join the Order of the Phoenix. Sirivia was originally born in England, but raised in America, and attended a wizarding school in California. She was now about to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was ecstatic about going to the school her parents attended.

Sirivia had never met her father, and knew she never would, as she'd recently found out about his death. Although she'd never met him, she knew a lot about him after stumbling upon a box entitled 'Sirius' in their attic when she was twelve. Apparently, everyone thought he was a raving mass murdering lunatic, and was sent to Azkaban for life. She knew he was innocent though, after reading a large tuber ware box full of letters to her mother, and various ones to her. The girl had not inherited her father's tall and muscular frame, as she had noticed from the pictures she'd uncovered, but her mother's smallish one, along with her artistic talent, and clumsiness. She also had her mother's beautiful white hair, which red streaks had been added to recently, despite her mother's objections. Sirivia also had a talent for trouble, which she'd guessed she'd gotten from her father. There where two things she'd had of both her parents; her eyes, one was her mother's smoky blue, and the other was her father's phantom gray. The other was her name: Sirivia. As her mother's name was Trivia, and her father's Sirius, her mother had decided to combine them, turning out with Sirivia.

Suddenly, lots, and lots of red hair surrounded the teenage girl. Sirivia blinked rapidly as she realized under all the redness, there was actual people.  
"Er- Hello." she said shakily, eyeing everyone staring at her.  
"Everyone," said Remus, putting a hand on her shoulder, and smiling broadly to the crowd. "This is Sirivia White, you've all met her mother, Trivie, I assume." The crowd nodded, and replied in a series of 'Hi's', 'Hello's', nods, and even one 'Wotcher'  
"Well, I'll leave you guys to associate. I'm missing an Order meeting. Excuse me." said Remus, before slipping out another door on the center right, along with about ten other witches and wizards.

Sirivia opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, a girl that looked around her age, and had incredibly bushy brown hair, stepped up and started to take charge.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ronald Weasley, and his sister, Ginny." She said, pointing to the two remaining redheads, the boy, who smiled meekly, and the girl, who waved brightly. "All the other Weasley's are in the Order Meeting." Hermione said, "Ginny and I will show you your room"  
Sirivia glanced at the remaining boy, a boy with messy dark hair, and glasses, for a split second, before Hermione and Ginny pulled her up a staircase.  
"Who was that?" she asked, as she dragged her duffel bag packed with books up the high staircase.  
"Who was who?" Ginny asked, struggling with a heavy black garbage bag stuffed with clothing.  
"The boy with black hair, he wasn't introduced." Sirivia said, hoping she wasn't seeing things.  
"Oh, Harry, you mean?" Hermione asked.  
"Uh, sure." she replied.  
"You mean you don't know who he is?" Ginny asked, almost dropping her bag.  
"No. I told you, you didn't introduce him." Sirivia said, starting to get annoyed with the way they where acting like we was incredibly slow or something.  
"You mean, to tell me, you don't know, who Harry Potter is?" Hermione asked, talking as if she was talking to an incredibly stupid person. "NO!" Sirivia yelled, slamming down her duffel -- and immediately wishing she hadn't. The old duffel's sewing snapped, and books spilled out every which way, many falling off the staircase.  
The other two girls looked at her in shock. It was silent until Hermione preformed a retrieving spell, and the books flew into a pile at Sirivia's feet. A/N: They can use magic because of Dumbledore's protecting charms, so the Ministry won't know. Sirivia sighed, and pointed at the duffel, "Repairo".

Later that night, Sirivia was introduced to the members of the Order, some of whom were very weird, and some who gave her odd looks, and was formally introduced to Harry, but was still confused on why everyone was weirded out by the fact that she didn't have the faintest idea of who he was, yet, and again, why no one bothered to tell her.  
As she lie in her room, she racked her brain for where she had seen the name 'Harry Potter' before.  
Giving up, she decided to try and find the kitchen. Sirivia hadn't eaten very much at dinner, although the food was very good, it was awkward being in a place full of strange people who all had seemed to know each other for a very, very long time.  
As she stumbled down the staircase, she tried to remember the way to the kitchen. She took several wrong turns, and once ended up in a massive broom cupboard, before finally finding it. Sirivia felt around the kitchen for the light switch, before stepping into the room. It immediately brightened. She would have to get used to that. Looking into the fridge, she grimaced. "Dang, I wish I wouldn't have eaten that chocolate cake." she said to herself, before taking out a jug of milk. Someone laughed behind her, and she spun around, almost dropping the milk, to face the boy known as Harry Potter.

"The first sign of madness is talking to yourself you know." he said, a smirk flickering across his face.  
"Hah-Hah." Sirivia said, rolling her eyes.

"You could have told me you were there." she said after a short pause.  
Harry shrugged. "Nice pajamas"  
Sirivia looked down at herself. She wore a pair of black, shimmery pajama bottoms her best friend had given her for Christmas, and a Kerplunk shirt. She quirked an eyebrow.  
"Thanks. I like them too." she told him blankly, eyeing his giant plaid bottoms and white shirt with mild interest.  
"What's a 'Kerplunk'?'" he asked, taking the milk from her hand and pouring himself a glass, while quirking an eyebrow.  
Sirivia let out a gasp, and grabbed back the milk. "You don't know who Green Day is"  
"Can't say I do." Harry replied, stepping over and looking through the fridge.  
"You mean, you don't know about the best band in the universe"  
"Nope." Sirivia rolled her eyes and sat down at the rounded table, and said "I'll have to give you a C.D.", before thinking about it.  
"They do work here, don't they"  
Harry blinked, and blankly stared at her. Sirivia jumped up in shock, she wouldn't be able to listen to her music!  
Suddenly, Harry laughed at the expression on Sirivia's face, before nodding. "You'll just have to put a simple spell on them so they'll work. I can show you tomorrow"  
Sirivia rolled her eyes and hit Harry's arm. "You could have told me that before I spazzed out!" she said, laughing.  
Harry laughed too, and rubbed the spot on his arm where Sirivia punched him. "Well," he said, before draining his glass of milk and pausing. "If I had known you where going to punch me, than I would have!"

She laughed again, before sticking out her tongue, and punching him again. She then stepped behind the other side of the table, and staring at Harry, who stared back.  
After a few silent minutes, Sirivia threw up her hands,  
"Fine! I give up! You win." she said, and began to walk out of the kitchen.

Harry chuckled, and watched her retreating figure. "How immature." he muttered.  
"I HEARD THAT!"


End file.
